


The Concubines of Bowser's Castle

by GaymerOnMain



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: (And that one's just in Chapter 4), (Those last four tags are just in Chapter 3), Bodily Fluids, But like... willingly, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Lactation Kink, Monsterfucking, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Smut, Suspension, Unrealistic Sex, Unrealistically Large Penis, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaymerOnMain/pseuds/GaymerOnMain
Summary: A new, secret chamber has been constructed deep in Bowser’s Castle, right below his bedroom… and four ladies in particular areverykeen to try it out for themselves.
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Pauline, Koopa | Bowser/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Koopa | Bowser/Princess Daisy, Koopa | Bowser/Princess Rosalina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Princess Peach Unleashes Her Filthy Side

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fanfic is, by far, the filthiest thing I have written 😳😳 (especially the later chapters)… It’s not supposed to be Realistic or anything like that – just exaggerated, cartoony, horny fun.
> 
> Also, it’s extremely self-indulgent, but I thought maybe there’s some fellow dirty bastards out there that might enjoy this too. So, here you go. Hope you like it, dirty bastards of the world!
> 
> There will be 5 chapters: one focussed on each of the four ladies, and then a special fifth chapter. ;)
> 
> If you think that anything about this story is going to make you uncomfortable, please turn back now. Thanks, and again, I hope the dirty bastards out there like it. 😏

Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom was an elegant, dainty, highly regarded member of royalty. She was kind and loving and had a voice that could melt anyone’s heart, and her selflessness and generosity knew no bounds. She was the absolute definition of “sweet” and “innocent”, and the citizens of her kingdom loved her for it.

She seemed to be all of these things on the surface, and there was certainly quite a lot of truth to it, but deep down… she had a filthy side that nobody would ever expect. A side that pined to be manhandled, to be absolutely destroyed in the most unrefined of ways.

It was for that very reason that when she received an invitation to a private meeting with Bowser in his castle, she couldn’t help but be giddy with excitement. As she read the letter over and over again, the words would buzz around in her head, and she would find herself fantasising of scenarios that she knew were highly improbable. But oh, surely there was at least a _chance_ , right?

She had definitely felt a certain tension brewing between herself and the Koopa King over the past who-knows-how-many years. Throughout all of the kidnappings, it had gradually started to feel less like he was doing it to gain power over her kingdom, and more like he was doing it to be close to her. She saw the way his eyes would linger on her, the way he would hold her close in his Clown Car. But what was even _more_ strange… was that Peach found herself _enjoying_ it. She _wanted_ Bowser to hold her close, to admire her looks. He was tough and surly – a wonderful change of pace from her normal life – and she was confident that she could uncover a hidden warmth beneath his rough exterior, if she had the opportunity.

Regrettably, Peach was sure that if she told anyone about these feelings, they’d be quick to call her ridiculous, even make jokes about Stockholm Syndrome. She wouldn’t entirely blame them for that second one, she supposed. But not even the most mocking of jeers could change how she felt. She felt herself deeply attracted to Bowser’s rough, commanding presence – not just emotionally, but physically as well.

She loved Mario, she truly did, but he specialised in love-making of the more slow, passionate, romantic variety. And she absolutely loved that, of course, but something deep within her yearned for something rougher. Something _dirtier_. And she knew that Mario wouldn’t be able to give her that, as lovely as he was. He didn’t have a rough bone in his body, the adorable little man!

Peach was sure that Bowser would be wonderfully rough with her – pulling on her hair, leaving scratches all down her back, dominating her and taking her all for himself… Her mouth would water whenever she imagined how brilliantly filthy it would feel to be defiled by such a brute.

And so, she had decided to accept Bowser’s invitation and go to his castle. All of the Toads in her own castle were, understandably, extremely worried about this, trying their very hardest to convince her not to go. Toadsworth had fully gotten onto his knees and begged Peach to stay, or to at least bring Mario with her, in case it was all a diabolical trap. But the Toads all knew how headstrong their Princess was, and they knew that once her mind was made up, it was nigh impossible to change it. For good measure, Peach had reassured them that if it _was_ a trap and she was kidnapped once again, she would send a letter back home and Mario would have her rescued within the day.

With her fretful subjects placated and her ardent anticipation growing by the second, she had set off for her fateful visit to that certain ominous castle. A few Warp Pipes and a quick tour of the castle hallways later, and there she was – sitting on the edge of the luxuriously soft bed in Bowser’s bedroom. Bowser himself leaned over her with a looming presence and gently brought a claw to her chin, lifting her head up to look him in the eyes.

“I've got something special for you, Princess,” he informed, the gruff tone of his voice making Peach quiver under his gaze. “I had my minions build me a new chamber, right beneath this very room – and I want _you_ to be the very first to see it.”

Peach, not wanting to completely give away her depraved desires just yet, tried to sound as neutral as possible in her response. “Oh? And how do I know that you’re not just going to imprison me?”

“I have no such motives this time,” Bowser assured, lifting up his other hand and crossing two of his fingers. “I promise.” He lowered his hands and began walking over to the other side of the room, Peach’s eyes following him dutifully. “I think this'll be something that you’ll enjoy. And if you don’t, you can back out at any time,” he elaborated, as he reached a mysterious door with a complicated lock on it. Bowser quickly configured the lock and opened the door, revealing a staircase leading downwards. He looked over at Peach questioningly.

Well, that certainly had Peach interested. She daintily hopped off of the bed and made her way over to the open door, and once she got there, she looked up at Bowser and nodded. Bowser grinned eagerly and ushered her through the doorway, before passing through it himself and swiftly closing the door behind him.

The two of them started making their way down the stairs with Peach leading the way, the clicking of her high heels and the stomping of Bowser’s feet echoing in the stony stairway. It was dark and dank, but Peach could see some faint light further down, and she couldn’t help the dirty thoughts that flooded her mind in anticipation. Just the mere _concept_ of Bowser taking her down to a secret chamber, just the two of them… Oh, the suspense was killing her!

When she finally reached the bottom of the stairs, she was a little surprised by what she saw waiting for her. It was a dungeon – a moderately-sized room with steel bars, shackles on the walls, everything that one would expect from a dungeon. The candles hanging on the walls, however, gave the room a slightly more warm, intimate glow – it wasn’t just some dirty, dank prison. Peach wasn’t entirely sure what to make of all of this, until Bowser spoke up from behind her.

“Princess,” he addressed.

Peach turned around to look at him, and her jaw almost hit the floor when she saw something positively _humongous_ hanging between the Koopa King’s legs. Her mind went completely blank at the sight – it was probably as long as her whole body and almost as thick, riddled with prominent bumps and thick veins, sagging onto the floor with an enormous weight that Peach felt a very strong desire to feel for herself.

She didn’t know how long she was shamelessly staring at it for, before Bowser continued. “So,” he began, letting tone, context, and implications carry the full meaning of his words, “You interested?”

Peach swallowed, trying to retain _some_ sense of dignity in her response. “Yes, I believe I am,” she responded, prim and proper.

With those simple words, she was roughly grabbed, hoisted up in the air, and slammed into the back wall of the dungeon, Bowser’s large mouth colliding with her own small one with a terribly hot passion. Peach was shocked at the suddenness of it all, but quickly melted in Bowser’s grip, grasping onto the sides of his head and lifting up her legs in a feeble attempt to wrap them around his wide torso. Bowser shoved his tongue into her mouth, his long, warm, monstrous tongue, and Peach groaned as she felt a fire deep within her being set alight. A fire that had been simmering under the surface for a long time, begging for someone to come along and fan the flames. And oh, were those flames finally, _finally_ being fanned.

Bowser broke away from the kiss, keeping his face millimetres away from Peach’s as he spoke, “I’m gonna use my magic as I have my way with you. Nothing will hurt, and you will only feel pleasure. So, don’t worry about anything, and just enjoy what I have in store for you.”

“O-Okay,” Peach responded, feeling terribly buzzed from the fact that this was _actually happening._

With that, Bowser snapped his fingers, and Peach’s wrists and ankles were suddenly shackled to the wall, her legs spread and her whole being completely helpless. Bowser dove back in and kissed her again, even rougher than before, and Peach reeled at the feeling of being completely at his mercy.

A sharp swipe of his big claws tore Peach’s classic pink dress to shreds, the fabric peeling off of her body and falling to the floor, along with her cute, pink brassiere. Peach inhaled sharply, her bare chest now exposed to the cool air of the dungeon and pressed against Bowser’s muscular torso. She felt so dazed that she couldn’t bring herself to care about the wrecked remains of her favourite dress – her head was swimming with excitement, so much so that she could only think about the here and now.

With their mouths still entwined, Bowser grasped one of Peach’s breasts with one hand and grasped her backside with the other, squeezing tightly and relishing in the gentle moans he received. His hands were so big, so scaly and calloused – it was such a tantalising contrast to Peach’s supple curves and soft skin.

Peach was so lost in the moment that she didn’t notice the hand on her backside moving around to the front until her panties were suddenly gone, and a sturdy digit was harshly entering her most private of areas.

“Oh–!” Peach cried out as the finger began rapidly rocking in and out of her. Goodness, she thought, this was the biggest thing that had ever been inside of her, and it was just Bowser’s _finger!_ She shivered and whined as she anticipated what would come next, the flames within her growing steadily larger and larger. “Oh, Bowser,” she moaned, as it was all she was able to say in that moment.

Bowser leaned in close, his warm breath tickling her cheek. “That’s _Lord_ Bowser to you,” he whispered in her ear filthily, adding a second finger and thrusting deeper.

“Oh, Lord Bowser–!” she corrected, shuddering as the words left her mouth, the burning satisfaction of submission fanning the flames even further.

At that declaration, Bowser snapped his fingers again, and Peach’s naked form was suddenly graced with a new outfit – one perfect for her Lord Bowser. She was dressed in a tight, black tube top, cut considerably low so as to reveal a large amount of cleavage, as well as black thigh-high fishnet stockings and pink high heels. There was absolutely nothing covering her private parts, and her legs were lifted high and apart so that she was all his for the taking. Her neck was bounded by a thick, spiked choker that showed who she truly belonged to, and her wrists and ankles bore bands of the same design.

Bowser took a few moments to admire his perfectly-crafted Princess, before stepping back and lifting his massive, throbbing member, holding the tip of it to Peach’s pristine little entrance.

“You’ll be a good girl for me, won’t you, Princess?” he asked, rubbing the tip against her in a way that had her legs shivering in anticipation.

“Yes, oh, yes, Lord Bowser,” Peach begged, her prim and proper exterior just about fully faded away, all of her deepest, most primal desires rising up to the surface.

She finally got what she had been craving when Bowser pushed himself into her, just the tip at first. The tip alone was massive, almost the size of her head. It _should_ have hurt tremendously, but Bowser was right when he promised her that she would feel no pain. It was quite the opposite – she felt amazing.

She moaned at the feeling, and Bowser took that as his cue to plunge the rest of his length into her in one fluid, fast, rough motion. Peach couldn’t hold in the pleasured scream that burst out of her, the last of her sweet innocence finally melting away.

Bowser didn’t waste a single moment, pulling out all the way to the tip and plunging back in, thrusting in and out and rocking her whole body with a speed fit for a king, finally taking what was so rightfully _his._ Peach was filled again, and again, and again, every bump and vein rubbing against every centimetre of her insides. She could feel the tip pressing against something very deep inside her with every thrust, and it felt wonderful, to be so roughly _taken_ like this, by such a majestic beast as Bowser, no less. Said majestic beast let out an incredible roar as he savagely rutted his Princess, a true monster in every sense of the word. And oh, Peach thought it was the most alluring thing she had ever seen. That wonderful rhythm was kept up for who knows how long, her breasts bouncing wildly and her stomach widening with each and every time she was rocked into.

Bowser then grabbed Peach’s hips, leant over her so that they were face to face, and pressed into her even harder. “You’re _mine,”_ he growled possessively, digging his claws into her sides, sending a tremendous shiver down her spine. “You’re a good little slut, aren’t you, taking your Lord’s cock so eagerly.”

Peach was not normally one for such vulgar language, but goodness, it sounded so _hot_ in Bowser’s deep, gruff, monstrous voice. “Yes, Lord Bowser,” she responded between moans. “I’m your slut, Lord Bowser!” It felt surprisingly good to speak so dirtily, and it felt even better to see Bowser’s reactions to her filthy words.

“Oh, yeah,” he groaned deeply, his hot breath washing over her face. “You’re so good. Such a good Princess.”

And so, Peach continued to be ravaged over and over again, her moans getting increasingly louder and the fire within her burning as savagely as a raging wildfire. How long had she daydreamed about this? About being grabbed and used in the most unladylike of ways, wearing her down until she was thoroughly contaminated with the burning fires of lust? How long had she yearned to be manhandled, to have her dignity and poise wrenched from her and be forced to embrace her innermost desires? And now she was finally getting it. She was finally being used in a way that she knew only the terrible Lord Bowser would ever dare attempt.

“Lord Bowser,” she cried desperately, wanting more, wanting more of _him–_

“You want me to fill you up, don’t you?” he asked wickedly, his voice low and more gruff than ever. “You want your Lord to finish _deep_ inside you, to make you absolutely _bloated,_ to show you just what a _good_ slut you are, don’t you?”

“Oh, stars, _yes!”_ she demanded urgently, wanting nothing more in the _world_.

At that, Bowser sped up his thrusts, absolutely hammering into her, the pressure building more and more, the fire blazing out of control–

Until he let out a tremendously earth-shattering roar and harshly plunged himself all the way inside his Princess. Potent viscousness gushed into deep places that Peach didn’t even know she _had,_ and she couldn’t help but let out a mighty scream, surely louder than she had ever screamed in her life. The heated throbbing pressed up against her insides, and the fresh warmth graciously consuming her, it was all too much to take– And all at once her whole body was set alight with the burning flames of desire, trembling and squirming and utterly unable to stay still as she felt herself being loaded with the filth she had so desperately craved.

She had never felt so utterly and completely satisfied in her _life_.

After a long few moments of laboured panting, Bowser slowly pulled out of his Princess, his now-limp member flopping to the ground, still massive even when it wasn’t erect.

Peach simply hung there by her shackles, thoroughly destroyed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her hair horribly messy. She was completely filled to the brim by her Lord’s sickly warmth, her stomach round and bulging with it. She was physically unable to keep the sheer volume of it contained within her, warm ooze seeping out of her and trickling down her legs. She could swear she could even taste it on her tongue – that’s how deeply her Lord Bowser had satisfied her. He had truly marked his territory – truly made her _his_ – and she couldn’t be happier about it.

Bowser leaned in close and spoke into her ear. “When you leave this room, you’ll appear completely normal to the outside world – no bloated belly, no bruises or scars, no perverse, subservient mind,” he explained, lightly scraping his claws down Peach’s back in a way that made her shiver. “But as soon as you step foot back in here, you’ll turn back into my good little Princess, ready to serve me at any time. Got it?”

“Yes, Lord Bowser,” Peach answered obediently and distantly, already excited about the prospect of a _next time._

“Good. Stay here for now. I wanna be able to see my hard work whenever I please.”

“Yes, Lord Bowser,” Peach answered again, quite content to be Bowser’s little trophy as long as he wanted her to be, and quite content to be his little mistress whenever he wanted her to be.

Bowser gave her one last kiss, quick and comparatively chaste, before turning and leaving the dungeon. Even in her muddled state, Peach knew that she could use her own magic to free herself if she really wanted to, but, well, she didn’t want to. Not yet, at least. Her mind was awash with thoughts of a monstrously roguish brute and his searingly warm fluids, and as more of said fluids viscously dripped down her legs, she found herself feeling truly satisfied with this new, filthy side of herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	2. Princess Daisy Gets What She Needs

Princess Daisy was typically not a big fan of cock. She just… didn’t like it very much. It didn’t help that Luigi had a pretty unimpressive one on him… Not that one needed to be well-endowed to be a good lover (as Peach would be quick to tell you, in regards to Mario). Luigi just… wasn’t good at it, the poor lad. Daisy couldn’t help but pity him a little bit, but that didn’t change the fact that she wasn’t satisfied – by him or by anyone else she had ever been intimate with.

When she had her regular bout of complaining about this at her and Peach’s latest talk-about-love-lives-over-tea get-together, Peach had been quick to gush about the _amazing_ time she had had at Bowser’s Castle, and eager to recommend that Daisy go over there and have some fun of her own.

Daisy had definitely been quite confused when Peach had started talking about it. Bowser’s Castle? The place where Peach was held captive every other week? What sort of “fun” could you possibly have _there?_ Other than, like, a Mario Kart race or something.

But Peach had been _very_ eager to describe the wicked fun that Bowser had in store for her. The wonderful magic, the growing desire to _submit_ and _serve_ , the absolute _monster_ of a cock filling her entire body with fire and pleasure. Of course, Peach didn’t use such vulgar words, being the well-spoken lady that she was. But for the first time, she was actually _looking forward_ to her next kidnapping at the hands of Bowser, apparently.

This definitely peaked Daisy’s interest. She wasn’t entirely sure about all the _submit_ and _serve_ stuff, but she thought she was in need of a good time, and if Peach wasn’t exaggerating about the size of Bowser’s private parts, well, it sounded like he could give her exactly what she needed.

Peach had excitedly assured her that she would set something up between her and Bowser… and now, a week or so later, here she was – standing at the door of Bowser’s bedroom, deep within Bowser’s Castle, Bowser himself ushering her inside.

“You know, you’re not typically my… type,” Bowser began, as he led Daisy to the big, lavish couch on the side of the room.

“Your type is dainty little princesses that wouldn’t dare to talk back to you, right?” Daisy remarked as she unceremoniously flopped down onto the couch, sitting casually with her legs splayed out – the absolute _opposite_ of dainty.

Bowser looked furious for a moment, before a confident grin made its way onto his angry features. “But perhaps that fiery attitude of yours’ll be fun to mess around with!”

Daisy let out a hearty laugh. Maybe Bowser really, truly _would_ be able to give her what she wanted. Filled with a sudden determination, she got up off the couch. “Alright, turtle-breath, you and I both know what I’m here for,” she said, confidently marching over to Bowser. “I want you to show me this dungeon or whatever, and I want you to show me how to fuck a woman _properly,”_ she boldly proclaimed, hands on her hips as she glared up at Bowser.

Bowser smirked a wicked smirk, seemingly more than happy to get right to it. “Gladly,” he said, grabbing Daisy by the arm and yanking her over to the mysterious dungeon entrance on the far side of his bedroom. He quickly unlocked the door and dragged Daisy down the stairs with an eagerness that had Daisy feeling giddy already. Goodness, it had been so long since she had actually been _excited_ to sleep with someone. This whole thing felt almost too good to be true.

The two of them soon reached the secret cell at the bottom of the stairs, and Daisy gave a long whistle as she looked around the dim room, impressed. “Sick dungeon you got here,” she casually complimented, walking over to the far side of the cell. “Is that where you fucked Peach?” she asked, pointing at the shackles on the wall.

“Yep,” Bowser curtly replied as he walked into the cell and closed the gate behind him.

“Damn,” Daisy remarked, looking at the shackles more intently. “You really did a number on her, apparently. She hasn’t stopped gushing about it for weeks!” She turned her head to look at Bowser, who was facing the gate of the cell. “I trust that you’re gonna do _me_ just as well,” she stated confidently.

At that, Bowser turned around to face her and… Oh. Daisy felt like she had been shocked by an Amp when she saw the suddenly-erect shaft sagging between the Koopa King’s legs; thick and covered with pulsing veins and absolutely the _biggest cock she had ever seen in her life._ She could never have even _fantasised_ about such a monstrous member! She internally vowed to never doubt Peach again – she _definitely_ hadn’t been exaggerating.

“Holy fuck,” she breathed, awed at the sight of it. “…Isn’t that gonna hurt?”

“I’ll tell you the same thing I told Peach,” Bowser replied plainly, as if he had rehearsed it. “I’m gonna use my magic to make it so that you won’t feel any pain, only pleasure.”

“Cool…” Daisy murmured distantly as she walked towards him, an unusual urge deep within her compelling her to get on her knees for such a magnificent specimen. She quickly shook that feeling off as she finally came face-to-face with the answer to all of her problems. She was going to have some fun of her own first.

“Kneel for me,” Bowser commanded, voice deep and rough, the absolute embodiment of dominance.

Instead, Daisy grabbed the enormous length in front of her, held it up to her face, and ran her palms along its bumpy surface. “Nah,” she responded, composed despite the warmth that had shot through her at Bowser’s commanding tone.

“Wha–” Bowser stuttered, before a deep groan was ripped out of him. Daisy’s quick hands stroked and rubbed as far along the length as she could, and it was a challenge, but oh, did Daisy love a good challenge.

“This is literally the biggest cock I have ever seen,” Daisy said with zest as she stroked harder, licking her lips in anticipation. “I’m gonna have fun with it.”

Bowser clearly felt a bit of pride in Daisy’s appreciation of his size. He had that smug grin on his face that Daisy wanted to smack right off of him. She gave him a hard, knowing squeeze near the tip, and that grin quickly faltered as he struggled to hold in a groan. Oh, she could definitely have _way_ too much fun with this.

All too eager to taste the intoxicating member right in front of her face, Daisy soon added her mouth to the mix, licking along the underside hungrily. She tasted every little bump and vein, as her hands attempted to cover the rest of the spacious area with enthusiasm.

“Y-Yeah! Lick it!” Bowser growled, clearly trying to take back some sort of control. Daisy ignored him and continued on with her fun.

As she licked and stroked and kissed all along the shaft and tip, she began to wonder how it would feel to have these bumps and veins rubbing against the inside of her mouth. She wondered if she even _could_ get this massive thing in her mouth, even with whatever magic Bowser had mentioned earlier. Her lust for challenge ended up triumphing over her more reasonable side, and goodness, what a wonderful challenge Bowser would be able to give her, compared to everything else she had ever known. She licked up to the very end of the tip and positioned herself.

She hesitated slightly, her lips hovering over the very tip, her mouth opening slowly. And Bowser evidently saw his opportunity in this hesitation, as he quickly grasped the back of her head and roughly shoved her down onto his cock. Daisy gasped and choked as it slammed into the back of her throat, and she groaned at the slight burning sensation, terribly new and exciting. She had never had a cock in her _throat_ before – all the ones she’d pleasured before hadn’t been long enough! And it was only a _third_ of the way in–! Daisy shuddered and felt herself flood with wetness at the thought of pushing these new sensations even further.

And Bowser gave her just that – he slowly, torturously, pushed himself deeper and deeper, all the way down her throat and into the deepest recesses of her being, and she found herself dumbfounded. Was he _actually_ going to fit the _whole_ thing in? Just how strong _was_ this magic he was using?! But it was becoming a lot harder to think about such things, as Bowser finally bottomed out, his entire gigantic member throbbing and pulsing deep within her.

That urge to _submit_ to this glorious beast started to resurface deep within her, the burning warmth in her gut almost too much to bear. But no, she wasn’t going to give in so easily, not when that insufferably smug smirk was back on Bowser’s face. She quickly started to bob her head back and forth, shivering a little at the feeling of Bowser’s tip prodding her deepest insides over and over. She sucked and licked as best she could, and moaned as deeply as possible, the vibrations of her voice sending Bowser into a fit of groaning and growling.

“Fuck–” he hissed, interrupted by another rumbling growl. “You’re too much, you know that?!”

Daisy wanted to reply with something sassy, but she couldn’t with a gargantuan penis shoved down her throat. She simply gargled messily as she kept on bobbing and sucking, hoping that that got the message across.

“At least this is a good way of getting you to shut up for a bit…” Bowser mumbled, before he started thrusting his hips in time with the bobbing of Daisy’s head. Bowser groaned at the added friction and Daisy groaned at the way her throat, body, and soul were being so deeply thrusted into.

This rhythm continued, speed picking up and movements becoming haphazard, everything becoming a blur. How long had it been since Daisy had breathed? She didn’t know. The magic must have sorted that out too, she supposed. The two of them went at it and went at it, until Bowser let out a strangled cry and grabbed onto the back of Daisy’s head with both hands. Before Daisy could even think about what Bowser was doing, he pulled out a bit and slammed himself all the way back down her throat, quickly repeating the process as he kept her head still and forced her to take it. It was mind-numbingly fast and rough, and Daisy _should_ have been pissed off at Bowser for trying to take control again… but she felt as if all she could do was stay there and enjoy it. She would have punched him in the nuts if she wanted him to stop – that would put an end to it quickly. But she didn’t want to. It was exhilarating, unfamiliar, _fun._ And so, she let Bowser use her mouth for his own filthy desires, pounding it for all it was worth, laughing maniacally as he did.

“Yeah, now you’re comin’ around! Be a good slut and _take it!”_ he proclaimed triumphantly, and Daisy considered _actually_ punching him in the nuts, but her desire quickly quelled her hotheadedness, and she couldn’t help but moan and shudder at the roughness of it all.

Suddenly, _too_ suddenly, Bowser stopped. He stilled all thrusting and immediately pulled himself out of Daisy’s mouth, the sudden emptiness racking her body and giving her a slight chill. She panted, gazing at the length that Bowser was now stroking with his big, rugged hand, amazed that the whole thing had managed to fit down her throat. She absentmindedly licked her lips, savouring the taste.

“You want _more,_ don’t you?” Bowser asked, low and gruff, clearly pleased at the way that Daisy was eyeing him. “You want me to show you how to fuck a woman _properly,_ don’t you?”

For once, Daisy found herself unable to think of any sort of sassy comeback. She _did_ want more, and she just wanted to get straight to it. “Yeah,” she breathily answered, short and concise.

With that, and before Daisy could make any moves herself, Bowser grabbed her, turned her around, and slammed her down onto the ground. The suddenness of it all made Daisy gasp in surprise, but she didn’t feel the need to chastise him about it, oddly.

“You’re gonna take it, and you’re gonna like it, aren’t you?” Bowser asked darkly, his hand firmly planted on her back, pinning her to the ground.

Daisy couldn’t bring herself to admit to something that would stroke his ego so much, but she still wanted to make her consent clear, so she settled for a non-committal but vaguely affirmative-sounding grunt.

That was good enough for Bowser, evidently. He snapped his fingers and Daisy’s wrists were suddenly shackled to the floor, lying by her sides so that her head would stay planted on the ground and her lower half would be readily available. Bowser snapped his fingers a second time and Daisy felt her long yellow dress magically vanish off her body, swiftly being replaced with an entirely new outfit. She now wore a black, partially see-through mesh tank top, a short yellow skirt that didn’t cover much of anything, black fishnet stockings, and yellow high heels. Additionally, her neck, her wrists, and her ankles were bound by black spiked bands reminiscent of Bowser’s own ones.

Daisy couldn’t help herself. “Didn’t know you were into fashion designing now,” she teased.

Bowser huffed, amused. “It’s always been a lifelong passion of mine,” he joked, before grabbing her hips and yanking upwards so that her backside was sticking up in the air. “Besides,” he added as he lined his tip up with her entrance, “While you’re in _my_ dungeon, this outfit shows who you _really_ belong to.”

Daisy was about to roll her eyes, but those eyes widened instead when Bowser plunged into her in one fluid motion. She cried out, she couldn’t help it, and her toes curled helplessly as her chilling emptiness was suddenly and satisfyingly cured.

Bowser got right to it, pounding her deeply and madly, growling and grumbling into her ear, her mind getting more and more scrambled with every thrust. Expletives flowed out of her mouth, unable to even _think_ about anything other than the glorious cock graciously giving her everything she had ever wanted, a strange thrill running through her from being forced to lie down and be at the mercy of such a terribly irresistible monster.

Most men were too intimidated by Daisy’s confidence to be rough with her, and this was unbearably annoying to her in most cases. Luigi was an exception – she _did_ find his spinelessness to be quite cute sometimes… but _stars_ , did she need something more exciting in her life. She never in a million years thought that she’d be getting that excitement from _Bowser_ , of all people, but here she was, getting the daylights banged out of her while shackled to the floor of a dungeon. She never thought that submitting to such a beast would be so thrilling, but oh, she was loving it.

“Stars,” Bowser growled deeply, “I knew you’d end up being a good girl. You take it so well.”

Daisy just moaned in response. Her mind was too muddled to talk at this point; she needed Bowser’s cock, and that’s all that mattered to her right then.

Bowser leaned in closer as he pounded away. “You want me to fill you up, huh?” he rhetorically asked, surely already knowing the answer. “You want it more than _anything,_ don’t you?” His warm tongue ran along her neck, and she shivered delightfully at the contact.

Daisy made a vague mumbling sound, unable to even string words together with how hard she was being rocked back and forth.

“Speak up,” Bowser ordered, not slowing down in the slightest.

“Yes, L…” Daisy mumbled, the utterance trailing off into an incoherent babble.

 _“Say it,”_ Bowser demanded, a severe, terrible lust dripping from his gruff voice.

“Yes, Lord Bowser!” Daisy cried, a shudder ripping through her at the complete and utter submission of the declaration.

Bowser growled deeply at his success, pounding his new Princess harder than ever. His growls quickly blended into a magnificent roar as he finally finished, unloading himself deep into his Princess exactly how she wanted it.

Daisy screamed so loudly that the whole castle could probably hear her, a beautiful warmth shooting through her and flooding her entire body and soul, unlike anything she had ever felt before. It felt so strangely satisfying to be utterly used like this – shoved into and filled as if that were her only purpose in life at that moment. It just kept coming and coming, gushing all throughout her insides and making her feel more and more bloated the more it went on. She moaned and squirmed and shivered helplessly, never wanting this bliss to end.

Unfortunately, however, it had to end at some point. As the last of his fluids dripped out of him, Bowser stayed there, leaning over his Princess, panting terribly. He was going to pull out in a moment, Daisy was sure, and she wasn’t going to have that in the slightest. She immediately began thrusting herself backwards, as well as she could while shackled to the floor. She was going absolutely wild, ravenous and craving more.

“More, more, more!” she chanted, wildly bucking herself on the spent Koopa King.

“W-Whoa, slow down a little–!” Bowser grunted wobbly, caught off-guard.

“Not until you fill me _all_ the way up!” Daisy yelled. She was already chock-full of fluids, her stomach round and brimming with it, but she needed more. She needed it to fill her entire body, she needed it to be gushing out of every hole and crevice, she needed her mind to go completely blank and white with it. This was the ultimate challenge, and she wasn’t going to let it slip out of her grip so easily.

Bowser seemed to quickly get back into the swing of it, grunting and groaning as Daisy thrusted herself onto him. He grabbed her by the hips, stilling her movements, and eagerly began thrusting himself, plunging himself in and out of her ravenously.

Daisy cried out desperately, everything feeling more sensitive than ever as she was bombarded by such an absolute monster. His fluids sloshed around deep inside her with each thrust, and it was such a maddeningly amazing sensation. Daisy felt like she could stay like this all day, being used and used and used in a way she could never have even _dreamed_ of before now.

Then Bowser was speeding up again, and Daisy could just _sense_ that he was ready to unload himself again, and she found herself amazed at just how quickly he was able to get to that point. It truly impressive. He must have _gallons_ of the stuff stored inside him, just ready to blow, Daisy thought wildly. She longed to be on the receiving end of _all_ of it.

Bowser let out a beautifully ravaged roar, louder and more desperate than the last one, and released himself deep within Daisy for a second time. Daisy could immediately feel herself become more and more engorged with all that was gushing into her, mixing with all of the fluids that had already called her body home. She wailed and moaned, feeling so full that anyone else in her position would be worried that they would explode. Not Daisy, though. She adored the thrill of it all.

Bowser must have been unleashing himself for minutes, but Daisy couldn’t know for sure, because time had became an utter blur as it all just kept coming and coming. She even started to feel its rich taste rising up her throat, and it was so unfamiliar and exhilarating, surely something she could only experience with Lord Bowser. It was magical, unusual, but most of all, thrilling.

Finally, sadly, it all had to come to an end. Bowser quickly pulled himself out of his Princess and admired his handiwork with a gruff laugh. Daisy was left lying in a puddle of the filthy juices, and her backside was still lifted up in their air even after Bowser had let go of her hips, hoisted up by her large, round stomach. She had been completely used and wrecked to the point that all she could do was lie there, head spinning and mouth agape, helpless to the buckets of viscous goop seeping out of it like lava. She could _feel_ the burning gaze of Bowser’s eyes staring at the fine work he had done in subduing and pleasuring such a fiery princess.

“Stars, that was good,” he said with a sigh. “Now you know what it’s like to be fucked properly, don’t you?”

Daisy just incoherently mumbled in response, still seeing stars.

Bowser laughed at that. “You go and tell Peach that if she has any other friends that want a good time… send ‘em over.”

“Will do, Lord Bowser,” Daisy burbled distantly.

She heard him walking over to the gate of the cell, the stomping of his feet echoing in the spacious room. “Stay here until I come back for you, got it?”

“Yes, Lord Bowser…”

And with that, he left her there, helplessly lying in the remains of her Lord Bowser’s wicked lust, completely ravished in a way that she didn’t even know was possible until she walked through the gate of this wonderfully deplorable dungeon.

…There was no _way_ she could go back to Luigi after _that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry, Luigi. I roast you out of love, my sweet baby boy.
> 
> Also, if you didn’t notice, this chapter is more vulgar than the last one because it’s from Daisy’s perspective, and I feel like Daisy would swear like a sailor compared to Peach, lol 😁


	3. Princess Rosalina Eases Her Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains lactation and a wee bit of voyeurism/exhibitionism. Just a heads up. 👍
> 
> Also, this chapter's a bit longer than the others because the intro ended up being really long 😅

Princess Rosalina enjoyed her personal space, and enjoyed solitude. It was something she was forced to adapt to once she left her childhood home behind, but it was something she quickly grew quite accustomed to, even came to crave. When one dedicates themselves to a life of wandering the cosmos – to being a guardian of the endlessly repeating cycle of life – solitude is something that they must accept as an immovable part of their life, to some degree or another.

Rosalina had long accepted this, but sometimes, the loneliness of space was too much for her.

She had her Lumas to keep her company, of course – her lovely little Lumas, who would do anything to make their mama happy… She loved them dearly, and they loved her just as much. But in recent times, Rosalina felt a very certain type of loneliness tearing away at her, a longing that her lovely little Lumas couldn’t quench, not completely.

Rosalina longed to be touched. She longed for passion, carnality, a warmth to fill her body and soul, a warmth that she had never felt in its raw entirety. In all of her lonely nights exploring herself in the confines of her bedroom, in all the times her Lumas had lovingly touched and fondled her in an attempt to help, she still felt that there was something missing. She felt it deep in her core, an emptiness that she yearned to be filled.

She didn’t have a clue as to how to resolve this bitter, empty loneliness… until one day, when she was having tea with Princess Peach and Princess Daisy, at the former’s castle. Normally, Rosalina politely declined most invitations to such gatherings, whether because her Observatory was too far away or because she just didn’t feel up to it at the time. But she was glad that she had accepted this particular invitation, because she was keenly interested in a conversation Peach and Daisy were having.

It seemed clear that they hadn’t expected Rosalina to show up to the tea party, because they were talking about a very intimate subject matter that excited them greatly, but also had them a little awkward to speak about it in detail in front of Rosalina. They surely knew of how lonely a soul she was, and they likely felt bad talking about such intimate encounters around her. But oh, that didn’t stop them. They spoke of passion and fire and a searing pleasure – a complete and utter satisfaction that neither of them had ever known before. Oh, how Rosalina wished she could feel such satisfaction for herself. She found herself yearning more and more with every moment they enthused about it.

It didn’t even bother her that deeply that it was _Bowser_ that had given them such an experience. Yes, Bowser was very untrustworthy and villainous, to say the least, but Rosalina knew from experience that he was no match for the might of the Power Stars, of which Rosalina had many in her disposal. If he attempted to do anything heinous to her, or anyone else, she would be able to defend herself, and others, easily.

Goodness, was she already considering this as an actual possibility? She was suddenly struck by just how desperate for physical touch she truly was.

“Hey, Rosie,” Daisy had said, dragging Rosalina out of her thoughts and pulling her back into the conversation she had been zoning out from. “Why don’t you go down to Bowser’s dungeon and have a bit of fun yourself? It’s gotta be lonely up in that weird observatory or whatever.” She was clearly joking around, not making a serious suggestion, but Rosalina still felt a thrill run through her at the idea.

“Oh, no, I don’t know about that,” Peach interjected. “I don’t think Bowser would be the best for someone’s first time. He’s very… _rough.”_ She visibly shuddered a little as she said it, clearly titillated at just the memory of her time with Bowser.

“Hey, Rosie’s not made of glass! She’s not gonna shatter if she gets roughed up a little! Are ya, Rosie?”

“That’s highly inappropriate, Daisy!” Peach chided in a sweet, tonally dissonant voice, before turning to face Rosalina. “I’m terribly sorry about her… I’m sure you’ll find someone someday, Rosie. You’re a beautiful woman – anyone would be lucky to be with you.”

“Yeah, you’re super hot, Rosie,” Daisy piped in. “You’ll find someone. Orrr just pop over to Bowser’s place for a bit.”

_“Daisy!”_

“Okay, okay, sorry!”

Rosalina had flushed at the compliments, and the conversation had continued as normal. But she couldn’t stop thinking about the idea of going to Bowser’s dungeon. _Would_ he be too rough for her? Perhaps that roughness was exactly what she needed. She felt a burning desire to find out.

And so, when she returned to her Observatory later that day, she wrote out a letter and had it be sent to Bowser’s Castle. The letter essentially said that Rosalina knew of the dungeon under his bedroom, and that she would like to have a look at it herself. She didn’t say _why_ she wanted to look at it, exactly, but she hoped that it would be quite obvious.

A few days later, Bowser had sent her an invitation to his castle in response, and now, she was making her way through the hallways of said castle, floating along with excitement and nervousness running through her veins. A somewhat small group of her Lumas had decided to come along with her – particularly, the ones that had oh-so-graciously helped her during those lonely, lustful nights. One of those Lumas was Polari, a little black Luma with blue eyes, and Rosalina’s closest confidant.

“Are you sure that this is a wise idea?” Polari asked, looking up as his dear friend with concerned eyes as the group floated along.

Rosalina took a look around her, taking notice of how Bowser’s minions stared at her as she passed them, mesmerised by her ethereal beauty. Rosalina was used to such adoring attention from her Lumas, but she felt quite flattered that other creatures found her appealing to look at as well. She looked down at Polari. “Yes, I believe this will be a pleasant experience.”

Polari was about to say something else, but Rosalina quickly interrupted him. “I know what’s troubling you. There’s no need for worry – I know that we can overpower him if he attempts anything.”

“Quit being a stick in the mud, Polari!” one of the younger Lumas piped up. “Don’t you want to see Mama be happy?”

“Of course I do,” Polari quickly responded.

Rosalina smiled gently. “I think all of you are going to enjoy what you see today,” she promised to all of her Lumas, and they cheered in joyful excitement. They were all utterly delighted that they would finally be able to see their mama’s loneliness be eased – a loneliness that they had seen her struggle with for far too long.

Finally, Rosalina and her Lumas reached the door of Bowser’s bedroom, as per the directions in Bowser’s letter. Rosalina gently knocked on the door, and then she heard loud, clumsy steps making their way over from within the room. The door was swiftly swung open, and there stood Bowser, big and imposing, but only somewhat looming over the very tall Rosalina. Predictably, his eyes immediately shot down to her chest, clearly entranced by its large size – plump and wide and making a beautiful curve on the front of her dress. Those eyes then darted around to all of the Lumas surrounding her.

“…Didn’t know this was gonna be a group event.”

“My Lumas would like to see this dungeon of yours as well.”

“Fair enough,” Bowser mumbled curtly, stepping to the side and letting his guests float in. “Er… Would you like to see it now?”

“Yes.” Goodness, Rosalina had hoped that she would have better social skills than this…

“Alright then,” Bowser huffed, before walking over to that mysterious door on the far side of the room, unlocking it, and opening it wide, revealing the staircase leading downwards.

The Lumas “ooh”ed in surprise at the secret entrance. “Go on, little ones,” Rosalina gently instructed, and the Lumas quickly made their way over and flew down the stairs with a child-like zest and wonder. Rosalina made her way over to do the same, but Bowser placed a firm hand on her shoulder before she could make it to the stairs.

“Listen, do you _actually_ just wanna look at my dungeon, or are you here for… _other_ reasons?” he asked, genuine confusion written all over his face. “I assumed it was the latter, but you don’t typically bring a whole gaggle of sparkly star thingos to a hook-up, so…”

Rosalina felt a little jolt of excitement at the word “hook-up” – he actually _did_ pick up on her vague wording, what a relief! And he was still having trouble keeping his attention away from her chest, his eyes flickering back and forth between it and her face like he was watching a tennis match. He was interested. Rosalina couldn’t remember the last time she felt this excited.

“Oh, I’m most certainly here for… _other_ reasons, as you put it,” she eloquently responded. “It’s just that, well, I’ve never been involved in such an encounter before, and my Lumas would like to observe this new experience.”

She instantly saw the excitement creep its way onto Bowser’s face. “Oh, you’re a virgin, eh?” he brazenly asked.

“In terms of penetration, yes.”

“With knockers like these?” Bowser asked incredulously, reaching out and stroking the side of one of her breasts with the back of his hand. “I’m shocked you don’t have people lining up to spend a night with you!” It was definitely a crude compliment, but Rosalina still found herself feeling strangely flattered by it. “And I’m down to have an audience. I’ve done my fair share of bonkin’ in front of my minions. I just didn’t expect someone else to bring up the idea first,” Bowser added.

It seemed that he was done with talking, then, because suddenly he was ushering Rosalina through the doorway and dragging her down the stairs by her arm. At the bottom was this mysterious dungeon that she had heard so much about, and her Lumas were looking around the room with much curiosity – some playing with the shackles on the wall, others excitedly chatting about what Bowser was going to do to their mama. Their little faces lit up and they cheered in excitement when they saw their mama and Bowser enter.

“Alright, weird little star things,” Bowser crudely addressed, “I’m gonna give your mama the time of her life, so get ready for a show!” The Lumas cheered again and moved back to the edges of the room, giving the pair space for whatever debauchery they were about to get up to.

“It’s SHOWTIME!” Bowser triumphantly cried, before he urged Rosalina to the middle of the room, yanked the top of her dress down, and roughly grabbed her bare breasts in both hands – surely something he had wanted to do from the moment he saw her standing at his bedroom door.

He massaged them deeply and squeezed them with an electrifying force, and Rosalina cried out sweetly at the new sensation. She felt a gentle pleasure running all throughout her body as his rough skin rubbed at her soft flesh, his strong fingers squeezing at such an erogenous part of her. Little shocks ran all the way to her nipples, and she was surprised to feel cool little drops of fluid dripping out and trickling onto Bowser’s scaly fingers. Goodness, she thought in a haze, she _never_ started leaking _this_ quickly. In her own ministrations, it always took much more stimulation for this to happen. Bowser must have been an expert at this, she thought, and the thought only sent more pleasured trembles shooting to her chest as the drops of milk became a steady trickle.

All too suddenly, Rosalina felt something very large and very hard poking against her stomach. She shuddered, knowing exactly what it was and feeling just how _big_ it was, pressing up against her. A perverse warmth flooded her at the thought that it was _her_ body that had made Bowser get to such a state so quickly.

Then, Bowser grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her down so that she was face-to-face with the tip of that very hard thing she had been feeling – that big, wide, fascinating tip. Rosalina had never seen anything like it in her life, and she felt hungrier than she had ever felt before.

Before she could even begin to think about what she _should_ be doing, Bowser planted his length deep in her cleavage, her breasts enveloping him like big, soft pillows, and began to buck wildly. It was a strange, foreign, _wonderful_ feeling, every rough bump and pulsing vein rubbing back and forth against her sensitive skin. Bowser’s rough hands squeezed her breasts as he thrusted between them, milk trickling all along the maze of bumps and grooves on his length, only adding to these wonderful new feelings racking Rosalina’s body. The room was quickly filled with sounds of quiet moaning, gruff groaning, and amused little noises from the Lumas intently watching from the sides.

“Yeah, you like that?” Bowser huffed. “You like Lord Bowser _using_ you to get himself off?”

Rosalina whimpered as he squeezed her again. “Yes,” she admitted. “I-I love it.” She heard her Lumas squee in joy at the declaration, and her heart grew warm at the sound. But she didn’t have time for such tender emotions, as Bowser had picked up the speed of his thrusts. Goodness, it was all so fast-paced, and she _should_ have felt overwhelmed by it, but it was honestly quite exhilarating to be thrown into the deep end like this.

Everything grew faster and faster and _faster_ until, with a mighty roar, Bowser unleashed himself, huge glops of viscousness spurting right onto her face. It dripped down her cheeks, it shot into her hair in thick lines, it spluttered all down her cleavage, near indistinguishable from the cool milk staining her dress… Bits of it even fell into her mouth as it hung open in surprise and awe. It felt warm on her tongue, and the taste wasn’t dissimilar to the taste of certain types of Star Bits.

With that thought poking around in her muddled mind, she gave a shaky look over at Polari, as best she could with her face largely caked. She gave a little gesture with her head, beckoning him to have the other Lumas come over and have a taste. It took a few seconds for him to break out of the daze he was in from witnessing such a scene, and then he did just that. A handful of Lumas scrambled over and began licking at her face and her chest, squeeing at the Star Bit-esque taste and marvelling at the beautiful sight of their mama covered in such lustful fluids. Rosalina shivered all over at the loving touches of her dear Lumas, combined with the unfamiliar, perverted feeling of warm, thick goop on her skin.

“Not bad,” Bowser huffed as the Lumas licked up the last little bits of fluid. “You learn fast.”

Rosalina felt as if she hadn’t really done very much during all of that, but she felt flattered by the praise nonetheless. She gently urged her Lumas to return to the edges of the room, and they did just that, floating away with a giggle.

“But oh, I’m not done with you yet,” Bowser promised as he leaned down and stroked Rosalina’s cheek with his claw, his voice low and sultry. “You may have learned how to submit to a royal cock, but you still gotta learn how to _take_ one.”

Before Rosalina even had time to feel excited by such a proposition, Bowser grabbed her, turned her around, and pushed her to the ground so that she was on her hands and knees. He then leaned over her, his throbbing length lying along her back, and Rosalina shivered lightly at how it was almost the length of her entire body.

“You want that, don’t you?” Bowser grumbled into her ear, hot breath making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. “You came all the way from outer space just to get a good fuck, and that shows just how much you want it. You would love nothing more than to get railed right now, wouldn’t you?”

Rosalina couldn’t help the perverted shudder that ran through her at such dirty words. It was all true – she had yearned for this for longer than she could remember, and she felt nothing but excited at the mere thought of Bowser’s gigantic member being the one to finally fulfil her craving. “Yes…” she moaned softly, “Yes, Lord Bowser.”

At the utterance of those fateful words, Bowser immediately snapped his fingers, and Rosalina’s elegant turquoise dress faded away, only to be replaced with an outfit much more fitting for someone ready to be pleasured by Lord Bowser. She wore a short, turquoise skirt that didn’t really cover up anything, black fishnet stockings, turquoise high heels, and spiked bands around her wrists, ankles, and neck. Most importantly, though, was that her chest was completely bare, giving complete exposure to what Bowser surely considered to be Rosalina’s best physical quality.

“Stars, you all look so hot in this outfit,” Bowser commented, before snapping his fingers a second time. Suddenly, the bands on Rosalina’s wrists and ankles were shackled to thick chains which hung from the ceiling. It left her suspended in the air, her legs spread and her heavy breasts hanging and swaying beneath her. It should have hurt terribly to have these chains holding up her entire weight, but it didn’t hurt in the slightest. Rosalina had suspected that magic would be at play during this whole ordeal, as a woman keenly familiar with magic herself, but this confirmed it. She could feel Bowser’s gaze burning into her delicate, unmarred privates, along with the hungry eyes of her spectating Lumas, eager to watch their mama be ravished by such a wild beast.

After what felt like minutes of being on display to such lustful eyes, Rosalina felt rough hands grasp her hips and a very large tip press against her entrance. “You ready to see what you’ve been missin’ out on?” Bowser asked, a touch playful.

Was she _ready?_ She had been waiting for this very moment for years. She had felt this raw emptiness deep in her soul that couldn’t be fulfilled with even her greatest attempts. Her fingers weren’t enough, the gentle touches of her Lumas weren’t enough, even the gadgets gifted from Peach and Daisy weren’t enough. There was always something missing – a warmth, or a depth, she could never have both simultaneously. And now – now it was finally time. She had never been more ready for anything in her _life._ “Yes,” she answered simply.

At that, Bowser finally, _finally_ pushed in. He started with just the tip, and oh, how it stretched her in such a beautifully satisfying way. He had only just begun, and Rosalina already knew that her years of yearning were finally going to come to an end. Warmth shot through her like a wildfire at that realisation.

“Stars, you’re so wet,” Bowser groaned as he slowly pushed himself deeper and deeper, every bump and vein of his length setting Rosalina’s body alight with desire. “You want this _badly,_ don’t you? You really _are_ a good little slut.”

Rosalina could only whimper and whine as her body was slowly filled by a magnificent warmth, until Bowser had gone all the way to the hilt, his entire length securely buried deep, _deep_ inside her. Bowser stayed there for a few tantalising moments, letting soft whines and moans pour out of her mouth as she adjusted to such a new, thrilling sensation. Then, he slowly pulled himself all the way out, all of Rosalina’s nerves awakening again at the slow drag of his cock along her insides. He stopped at the tip, waited a few moments to let her stew in the anticipation, and then snapped his hips forwards, plunging himself all the way back in to the hilt.

Rosalina couldn’t help but cry out, the sudden fulfilment almost too much to bear. He slowly pulled out, and then slammed himself back in again, her breasts bouncing at the harsh impact, another cry on her lips. He kept up this slow, painfully passionate rhythm, surely relishing in the increasingly desperate cries of his new Princess, all chained up and just shy of begging him to rail her. Rosalina felt like she was losing her mind, an unbearable cloudiness filling her thoughts as she found it hard to focus on anything other than how _good_ she felt.

Amongst all of this madness, she caught a glimpse of some of her Lumas floating by the wall, and they were staring at her with an intensity she had never seen before, transfixed by the sight of their beautiful mama in such a lecherous state. Many of them were quite obvious in their fixation on her swaying breasts. Rosalina knew how much her dear Lumas loved her milk – they had spent many a night caressing her in any way they could to have a taste for themselves. It was cute how enamoured they were with their mama’s breasts, but a dirty little part of Rosalina thought there was something obscenely titillating about it, as well.

As if Bowser could read her mind, he quickly snapped his fingers and Rosalina felt a sudden pressure on her breasts. It felt as if they were being deeply massaged and squeezed by expert hands, and she keened at how amazing it felt in conjunction with Bowser’s slow, hard thrusts. And then, she let out a gentle whine as warm fluid began to stream from her nipples, right onto the hard floor below. She momentarily felt impressed by the strength of Bowser’s magic, but it was becoming very hard to think with all of these brilliant combined sensations flooding her body and mind.

Bowser’s pace started to quicken then, and oh, Rosalina _definitely_ felt like she was losing her mind now. He got rougher and rougher with his thrusts until she was being rocked back and forth on his cock like a rag doll, her breasts swinging madly, milk spraying all over the floor. It was absolutely maddening, and more than Rosalina could have ever asked for. Her Lumas were salivating at the sight, so aroused by watching their mama be used like this, and that only sent a stronger thrill running through her.

She could tell that her Lumas wanted to taste their mama’s milk, craved it more than anything in the world, but didn’t want to interrupt her absolute bliss. She gave a shaky look over at Polari and nodded, hoping that he would get her message, as she was in too much of a state to use her words at that moment. Soon after, some of the Lumas eagerly made their way towards their beloved mama, others preferring to stay back and watch.

Bowser’s pace didn’t let up – he kept pounding into her like his life depended on it, ramming himself deeper and deeper, grunting and groaning as he cruelly defiled her. Milk gushed from her nipples with every thrust, the Lumas scrambling to catch as much of the fluid in their little mouths as they could. Some of them were even licking it off the floor. Rosalina smiled wobbly as she was rocked back and forth, delighted to see how much her dear Lumas loved their mama’s milk, how desperate they were to get a taste of it. It warmed her heart as a maternal figure, but also turned her on as the increasingly filthy woman she was becoming.

She moaned and moaned, quiet but still louder than she ever had before, her whole body alight with these unfamiliar sensations. “L-Lord Bowser,” she gurgled, said Lord growling deeply at the gratifying sound of his proper title.

“You wanna know how it feels to be filled to the brim?” her Lord asked between groans. “I’ll show you _exactly_ how it’s done.”

“Yes,” Rosalina instantly responded. “Please, oh, please.”

“I knew you would, you filthy slut,” Bowser growled into her ear, grinning at the shiver that ran down her spine at the filthy utterance.

He pounded and pounded and pounded, the speed almost too much for Rosalina’s inexperienced body to bear. She felt like she was going to explode, Bowser’s deep, ravaged growls only adding to the sensation. Finally, he let out a loud roar, buried himself as far deep into her as he could, and finished.

Rosalina was seeing stars. The complete and utter _warmth_ that filled her was simply divine, and so suddenly being given _exactly_ what she had been yearning for for so long– Well, she reached her tipping point. She cried out wildly, shaking and writhing as an explosion of warmth took her over and her milk overflowed, her entire body tingling with lustful sensations that she had wanted – no, _needed_ – for so long.

“That’s it,” Bowser groaned as he continued to fill up his Princess, her belly growing more and more bloated by the second. “You’re a natural. You know just how to take it.”

After who knows how long, Rosalina finally started to relax, her breathing ragged and her eyes glazed over as the frantic tingling settled down into a gentle, peaceful pleasure. However, Bowser wasn’t done with her yet, as before she was entirely able to calm down, he reached under her and began furiously rubbing at her clitoris, his length still deeply buried inside her.

Rosalina cried out in surprise – everything was so sensitive that every swipe of Bowser’s finger sent a shock wave shooting through her gut. That, combined with the utter fullness of both solid and liquid planted deep within her, sent her into an all-new frenzy that had her seeing stars all over again. Her Lumas seemed eager to join in, some sucking firmly on her nipples and others nuzzling all along the surface area of her breasts, her milk gushing out once again and her body alight with such fervent stimulation of all her most sensitive areas.

It didn’t take long for Rosalina to be squirming and crying out again, a far stronger explosion than the first one. Her privates were ablaze as they pulsed around the fullness of her Lord, and she felt stronger shocks than ever run through her chest as her dear, sweet Lumas gently sucked and nuzzled.

After minutes of this complete and utter bliss, Rosalina finally calmed down for a second time, absolutely exhausted despite not having moved at all, panting laboriously and letting her limbs go limp in their shackles. Her hair was a mess and she was sweating profusely, and her Lumas were all chirping in glee at the sight of their mama so deeply satisfied.

Bowser slowly pulled himself out, and Rosalina hissed lightly at the sudden absence of his length, as if that was now her new normal. She wouldn’t complain if it _was,_ to be fair – not after _that_ magnificent display. Hot wetness slowly oozed out of her entrance, unable to contain the sheer quantity of it, and she shuddered lightly as it dripped along such a sensitive area. Without even needing to ask, one of her Lumas quickly rushed over and started to lick the goop from her privates, and Rosalina gasped as her desire was ignited again, so soon after it was snuffed out.

Bowser stepped back a bit as the Luma continued licking at Rosalina’s privates, and other Lumas continued to gently caress her breasts, and she moaned lightly at these soft, tender sensations after such a rough session of love-making.

“You’re _still_ in the mood, eh?” Bowser asked, marvelling at the sight before him. “I guess that’s what bein’ holed up in some weird spaceship’ll do to ya,” he mused to himself, before walking over to the gate of the cell. “I gotta bounce – I promised Jr. that I’d help him with his homework. But afterwards… I’ll be back for round two.”

Rosalina could do nothing but moan in response as the rest of the Lumas began nuzzling along her body, too overcome with pleasant sensations to properly respond with words. Bowser huffed at the sight before exiting the dungeon, leaving Rosalina completely satisfied, finally having experienced the warmth and depth that she had been craving for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bowser, at the end of each of these chapters:  
> 


	4. Mayor Pauline Gains a Political Ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: I know absolutely nothing about politics, lol
> 
> Actually Important Note: **This chapter contains watersports (AKA pee-related stuff)!** Feel free to skip this chapter if that grosses you out too much. (It comes in after Bowser says that he’s “gotta take a piss first”, so you can read up until there and be fine.)
> 
> All the pee stuff would be very gross in real life, but in fantasy fanfiction, it’s fine… That’s life, I suppose! 😆
> 
> I’m actually really embarrassed about uploading this chapter, but I’m trying to learn how to feel less ashamed about NSFW stuff… so why not just jump into the deep end in that regard? 😅 People upload way filthier stuff on AO3, so there’s no need for me to feel embarrassed, right? Please try not to judge me too hard for this chapter, haha

A very important election was coming up soon in New Donk City, and Mayor Pauline needed as much support as possible so she could continue to have the privilege of leading such a wonderful city. She already had plenty of supporters, of course, due to the wonderful work she had done upgrading and maintaining the city… But she feared that the opposing candidate would win people over with their wild, fresh ideas. She needed some strong reasons for the citizens of New Donk City to vote for her, and she felt that her best bet was making some new allies.

One of the very first potential allies that came to her mind was Bowser. Bowser’s Kingdom would be an extremely powerful political ally, Pauline was sure. The promise of joining forces with them would be a very strong draw in her favour.

She imagined saying to her citizens, “If our city were invaded by an enemy force, imagine how safe we would be with Bowser’s army on our side! And with Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom on our side as well, nobody would _dare_ try to harm us!” The crowd would cheer, and she would be confident in her people’s allegiance to her, with such a strong argument on her side.

All she had needed to figure out was _how_ to approach Bowser and convince him to be her ally in this election. It shouldn’t be _too_ hard, Pauline had thought. She was a very persuasive leader, and highly revered in her fine city and beyond. She knew her way around politics, and she was quite confident that she could convince just about anyone to act in a way that was advantageous for her.

…She also wasn’t above sucking some dicks or licking some clits to get what she wanted, so that helped.

And when Peach had told her all about her intimate encounter with the Koopa King, over lunch at the rooftop café… well, Pauline was sure that she could use her _skills_ to convince him. She had asked Peach to get a good word in about her to Bowser – she felt that she’d have a bit more of a chance if he had a recommendation from his own… er, lover? Mistress? Secret fuck-buddy? Whatever it was.

Fast forward a week or so, and now she and Bowser were sitting on a very soft couch in the corner of Bowser’s bedroom, discussing the details of this proposed political alliance. The room that Bowser normally used for such important meetings was _apparently_ being used by someone else at that moment… Somehow, she didn’t believe that at all, and that only gave her more hope that her whole plan was going to work out. She just had to get through the relatively boring politics talk, and then she could hit him with the clincher.

She had shown up in her classic red dress, with its thin spaghetti straps, low cut for a distinct view of her cleavage, and tight fit that showed off her thick curves wonderfully. She knew that this outfit, with how it exemplified her beautiful body so well, would put some ideas into Bowser’s mind – it always did, with these overly horny types. And she was right on the money – she had caught Bowser not-so-subtly checking her out the entire time they were talking. He had glanced at her chest and her hips so many times, she was surprised he hadn’t just dropped all pretences and dragged her down to this dungeon that he apparently had.

But despite his obvious fasciation, Bowser still didn’t seem _entirely_ convinced on the proposed alliance. “You’re allied with the Mushroom Kingdom, right?” he asked, arms crossed stubbornly. “Should I _really_ be associating my kingdom with the guys that are always trying to take me down?”

“We’re relatively neutral on that issue. We don’t try to _“take you down”,_ and you’re allying with _us_ , not the Mushroom Kingdom,” Pauline responded matter-of-factly.

“My Mechawiggler would disagree…” Bowser grumbled, looking away and pouting like a child. Pauline would have found that strangely cute, if it weren’t so antithetical to her goal.

“We only stopped your Mechawiggler because it was draining our power supply. It was simply a case of protecting our city, not any sort of personal grudge against you or your kingdom. And in any case, it was _Mario_ who destroyed it,” Pauline attempted to explain, intentionally leaving out the part where she had personally _asked_ Mario to destroy the Mechawiggler. Bowser didn’t need to know that part.

A flash of anger shot across Bowser’s eyes at the mention of the portly little plumber, but he seemed to accept Pauline’s explanation. He still seemed unsure of the alliance, however, simply grumbling under his breath and keeping his arms firmly crossed.

Well, it seemed as if Pauline was going to have to resort to a more… _seductive_ technique. She knew that it would be tough to convince a villain like Bowser to side with her, but she didn’t think she would have to resort to _this_ so quickly. It didn’t matter, though – Pauline knew that she could be quite shameless with this sort of thing, and that didn’t bother her nearly as much as one would probably expect from such a prestigious leader.

“Well, look at it this way. If you ally yourself with me and my city…” she said in a low voice, leaning forward and pushing her breasts together slightly with her upper arms, “There could be something _big_ in it for you.”

That definitely caught Bowser’s attention. “Something… _big_ , eh?” he asked, pointedly looking down at her cleavage. “Like what, exactly?”

“Would you like to find out?” Pauline forwardly asked, staring straight at him with lidded eyes.

Bowser enthusiastically nodded, and Pauline felt pleased and a little surprised at how quickly he had been convinced. Though, she really shouldn’t have been so surprised, she thought – not with how the Koopa King had been eyeing her this entire time.

She reached forward, grabbed Bowser’s scaly hand, and placed it directly on her large, buxom chest. Bowser immediately squeezed, drawing out a gentle groan from Pauline – which was interrupted by a sudden, passionate meeting of lips.

This wasn’t the first monster-esque monarch she had been intimate with. She had seduced ghastly frog kings and bean-ish queens, big Bob-ombs and even bigger queen bees. These encounters were usually just for political gain, but something felt so intoxicating about the burly, brutish Koopa roughly fondling her right then. He squeezed and massaged and played with her breasts, his large hand only just able to fit around one of them, as his thick, long tongue ravaged the inside of her mouth. She shivered deeply at all of these sensations. All of it was utterly _intoxicating_.

Bowser pulled away from the kiss and slashed at Pauline’s dress with his sharp claws, ripping the top half off completely and allowing her breasts to hang freely. Bowser marvelled at the sight, before roughly grabbing one breast in each hand and squeezing, watching with delight as the soft flesh moulded to his grasp. Pauline let out a low, guttural moan, eyeing Bowser’s face with appreciation. Her breasts were always quite sensitive, and she was impressed that Bowser had managed to figure that out so quickly.

She wanted to take this encounter further. “You have a secret dungeon underneath this room, don’t you?” she asked breathily, as Bowser continued to squeeze.

“Peach told you?”

Pauline nodded.

“She’s just blabbin’ about it to _everyone_ , isn’t she?”

“Just her close friends, I th-think. But regardless,” she added, giving him the sultriest look she could muster, “Would you like to show it to me?”

Bowser didn’t even bother taking the time to answer. He just jumped off of the couch and enthusiastically dragged Pauline down to the dungeon by her arm. They quickly reached said dungeon and walked in together, but before Pauline could say anything, Bowser turned to walk back out again.

“I gotta take a piss first, I’ll be right back.”

Pauline’s eyes lit up at that, and she quickly grabbed onto Bowser’s arm, stopping him in place.

Bowser looked back at her questioningly, and Pauline put on her best flirty voice, the one that always managed to be convincing. She was _not_ going to miss this opportunity. “What if I told you…” she murmured, lidded eyes looking up and down at the muscular Koopa King, “That there was a toilet right here?”

Bowser looked a little confused for a moment, before realisation took over his face, which quickly turned into a cocky playfulness. “Ohoho, you’re a nasty one,” he chuckled, clearly turned on by the idea.

Pauline smiled, pleased at her success in convincing him of this so easily. She looked down and quickly noticed that Bowser had gotten quite excited on the way down to the dungeon, and he was just as enormous as Peach had described to her. Goodness, that would _definitely_ be the biggest thing she had ever taken. But she was getting ahead of herself – for now, she slowly knelt down in front of the thick erection, making sure to bat her eyes charmingly as she looked up at the man behind said erection.

“Stroke it,” Bowser commanded dominantly, and Pauline was quick to follow his orders. Her hands couldn’t even hope to reach around it – the tip alone was almost as wide as her whole head. Regardless, she rubbed vigourously, feeling every bump along the rough surface, shivering at the thought of those bumps rubbing up against her most sensitive crevices. Again, she was getting ahead of herself – so, she focussed all of her energy on stroking as hard and as sensually as she could.

Bowser groaned lightly above her, satisfied with her efforts. “Are you thirsty?” he asked wickedly, stroking himself near the base.

“Oh, yes,” Pauline responded, aching for that warm, warm liquid. “Absolutely parched.”

“Open wide, then,” Bowser ordered. Pauline did just that, pushing her bare breasts together a little more, just to make an even more alluring image.

After stroking himself a few more times, Bowser finally released himself. It came in a thick, powerful stream, directly into Pauline’s willing mouth, the taste bitter but utterly _divine_ to her. She could even taste a hint of spiciness on her tongue, fitting for the fire-breathing Koopa King, she thought. But she had no more time to think, as she quickly set to work swallowing the slightly yellow fluid, gulping and gulping as it kept coming and coming. It felt as if it would never stop, and after a few more swallows, she had to give up, her stomach sloshy and her throat sore from constant swallowing. She let her mouth be filled up until it overflowed like a fountain, trickling down her chin and splashing all over her cleavage, drenching her remaining shreds of clothes with a delectably horrid stench.

“You love that, huh?” Bowser asked, grinning as Pauline moaned in response, as best she could with her mouth full. “You love a big, strong Koopa King pissing all over you.”

As much as Pauline prided herself as the confident and self-sufficient mayor of New Donk City, something felt so thrilling about being subdued and humiliated like this. It was something different, she supposed, different from the esteemed reputation she had to uphold as mayor of a prestigious city. It was the ability to just be filthy and wild, to submit completely and let someone else take care of her for a while.

And so she stayed there, kneeling before her Bowser, mouth agape as he used her as his personal lavatory – filthy fluids soaked in her hair, overflowing from her mouth, running along her breasts, ruining her dress, and drips of it even tickling the edges of her privates.

And she was loving absolutely every second of it.

Finally, regrettably, the stream gushing from Bowser’s length started to dwindle, until it stopped completely, ending off with a few little drips. Pauline was left kneeling there for a few moments, her mind unbearably cloudy, until she came to and eagerly swallowed what remained in her mouth. The feeling of such nasty fluids filling her insides gave her a wonderful sense of fulfilment.

She licked her lips hungrily, before looking up at Bowser with an exaggerated pout. “Aw, all over already?” she asked playfully.

“Oh, I’ve got more where that came from,” Bowser promised with a devilish grin. “I’ve been drinking a _lot_ of water lately. Good to stay hydrated, you know?”

Pauline was in too much of a disheveled, wound-up state to even bother responding to his joke in a charmingly witty way. Instead, she just laid down on her back – right on the hard, concrete floor of the dungeon – and lifted up her legs, spreading them wide, beckoning Bowser to come over and do what he does best.

Bowser chuckled darkly as he crawled on top of her. “You’re an eager one, huh?” he asked, before snapping his fingers, gracing Pauline with her new, bona fide dungeon-goer outfit. It consisted of a dark red, lacy, semi-transparent brassiere, her nipples visibly poking through the fabric – as well as a very short, pleated black skirt, just asking to be lifted up. She also wore black fishnet stockings, red high heels, and spiked bands around her wrists, ankles, and neck – though the bands on her wrists were bound to the ground beneath her, leaving her arms helplessly restrained.

Bowser lined the tip of his length up with Pauline’s entrance, and she was absolutely ready. Peach had told her about the “no pain” magic, so she wasn't expecting it to hurt at all. She felt nothing but excited to find out how it would feel to be completely, literally _filled_ by such a magnificent-looking appendage.

 _“Do it,”_ she pleaded desperately, and Bowser didn’t need telling twice, swiftly plunging himself all the way inside. Pauline groaned a deep, luscious groan, the glorious stretch filling her with an unbelievable warmth.

Bowser went slow at first, tantalisingly pulling out before roughly shoving himself all the way in again, repeating the process over and over and over, Pauline crying beautifully pleasured cries with every thrust.

“Now, I’ll ask you again,” Bowser muttered between grunts. “Are you thirsty?”

Pauline beamed at the question, extremely ready for what was coming next. “Yes,” she moaned.

“Tell me how much you want it,” Bowser growled into her ear.

Pauline normally would have to swallow her last little bit of pride at that moment, but she didn’t have any pride left after being so defiled. It was freeing. “Oh, Lord Bowser, I’m parched,” she eagerly begged, having picked up the proper title from her talk with Peach. “Please… I want it so bad!”

Bowser growled contentedly at that, gripping her hips tightly, driving deep within her, and freeing himself again with a groan. A distinct warmth began to fill the deepest depths of Pauline’s body, quickly spreading further and further outwards, and oh, the feeling was unbelievable. She was sure that it would be _much_ more uncomfortable without whatever strange magic Bowser was using, but she swiftly decided not to think about it too much, instead opting to just let herself _enjoy._

“Ahh, that’s the stuff,” Bowser groaned, as one does when they’re finally able to use the toilet after holding it in. And his toilet groaned as well, lifting her legs up further to allow him to burrow himself even deeper within her.

Then, Bowser grabbed onto Pauline’s vertically outstretched legs and began to thrust. He rocked in and out of her, faster and faster, and his steady stream didn’t stop for a single moment throughout it. The fresh liquid sloshed around in her insides with every thrust, and it like nothing she had ever felt before! Bowser was truly showing her a whole new world, and it thrilled her to her core.

Eventually, she just couldn’t hold anymore of her Lord’s filth – her belly was growing bloated with it, and she could almost taste it on her tongue. It began to leak out of her entrance, a steady trickle that made her whine as it ran along her _other_ sensitive entrance.

Soon enough, it was gushing out of her, Bowser's harsh, fast thrusts sending it splashing at an incredibly wild pace. The dungeon was filled with the rapturous sounds of splashing, slapping, and moaning, sure to show who the King truly was to anyone who could overhear it.

 _“Stars,”_ Bowser groaned. “No wonder New Donk has so many allies. With how good a fuck you are, I’m surprised the whole planet isn’t allied with you!”

Pauline huffed feebly. “That’s the plan,” she joked, despite her utterly wrecked state.

Bowser let out a rumbling laugh that swiftly turned into a groan as his thrusting picked up in speed. He leaned in close to Pauline’s disheveled face. “I’m gonna finish deep inside you,” he growled, possessive and wild. “You’re gonna have my juices all mixed up inside you, and you’re gonna love it, aren’t you, you filthy girl?”

Pauline shuddered at such a declaration. “Yes, Lord Bowser,” she cried, “I want _all_ of you–!”

She was interrupted by a powerful stream of a different kind gushing itself deep, _deep_ within her, a viscous sensation mixing with everything else in a wonderfully filthy concoction. Hot spurts it kept coming and coming, her belly expanding even further in its feeble attempts to contain it all. It was all so _much,_ and she screamed an extremely loud scream as all of these lustful fluids overtook her body, mind, and soul.

After a good minute of dumping himself into his little dumping ground, Bowser slowly pulled himself out. The moment his tip was out, he quickly snapped his fingers and a large plug materialised in Pauline's entrance, and her ankles were shackled to chains connected to the ceiling, her legs lifted up and splayed out.

“You’ll keep everything in there,” Bowser ordered. “Not a single drop will get out.” Pauline could only whimper in response, the complete and utter fullness sending little shock waves all throughout her body.

As a generous little bonus, Bowser stood over Pauline and released himself one last time. He let out the last of his filth in a powerful stream on her twitching, clogged up privates, up her completely round stomach, in her absentmindedly agape mouth, and all through her horribly filthy and disheveled hair, making even more of a mess out of it.

“You’re mine now, aren’t you?” he asked fiendishly as he relieved himself all over the esteemed mayor of New Donk City.

“Yes, Lord Bowser,” she responded obediently, her head in the clouds.

“If you ever need anything from my kingdom… feel free to be my personal lavatory whenever you want.”

“Oh, yes, Lord Bowser.”

“Stay here like this,” Bowser ordered once he was finished, stepping away from her. “Maybe I’ll bring in some of my minions and give them a good view of their new political ally…”

Pauline shuddered and moaned at the idea of being ogled and humiliated in such a way. “I would love nothing more, Lord Bowser.”

And with that, Bowser exited the dungeon, leaving Pauline lying in a large puddle of dirty, pungent fluids, shackled and splayed, absolutely destroyed in the most magnificent way possible.

Now all she needed to do was ~~fuck–~~ er, _make_ a few more allies, and she would certainly have this election in the bag!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t kinkshame me, lol
> 
> Also, the fifth chapter might take a while to come out, because I actually haven’t finished writing it yet. 😅 But it shouldn’t take too long, though!


End file.
